Stick Empire Fan Stories Wiki
NEW NOTICES: Major Notices will appear here: Update 18/5/18 New users, please refer to this discussion post for help getting started Update 18/5/16: Please check out GAK16's new blog post for some new information Update 18/5/5: We will be using the YYYY/DD/MM system on the wiki updates page and wiki-wide. It will appear as Year/Day/Month. 18/6/5 refers to May 6, 2018. Thank you for you cooperation. If you have problems with this and use the standard U.S. System, please reach out to your admin GAK16 at his message wall If you are looking for the New Stick Empires RTS Wiki, click here. If you are looking for the Old Stick Empires Wiki, click here. Welcome to the Stick Empire Library Wiki Welcome to Stick Library, a collection of fan stories based on Stick Wars, Stick Wars 2, and Stick Empires. With the revival of this wiki, Bureaucrat Pax Orderia and Admin GAK16 have been working to make this wiki thrive again. This wiki took a sharp turn in 2014 with the decline of Simsim40, the old admin, but the wiki is now once again operational. Please refer to the page titled Decline and Revival for more information. Basic Information Stick Empires is an online virtual world created by Jason Whitman, and of course the great Crazy Jay. Stick Empires features the same gameplay style as Stick Wars 2. Stick Wars 2 follows the same story of Stick Wars 1, but has a different style of gameplay. NOTICE: Stick Empires/ Stick Wars 2/ Stick Wars are not for children below the age of 7 based on blood, violence, and weapons Featured Story Outcasts, a story prequel to The Incredible Mutt and The Mutt Trilogy Prologue: Lurking... At the Temple of Serpents, in the midst of the desert, lies a powerful artifact. An artifact that could release a terrible evil. An evil that could destroy Inamorta FOREVER! This artifact must stay hidden, or a evil could be unleashed upon Inamorta. And so could a monster that would either save or destroy Inamorta Featured Articles This changes every week * Ghilm was part of the Order National Army as a Forced Soldier Magikill. During the rebellion he supported Kelvin, Leader of the Rebellion. more'...'' * '''Cadenceky Madist is the main antagonist in the story 'The Incredible Mutt' and the main character of 'Outcasts'. Cadenceky was born during ''more'... Wiki Issues and Notices This Wiki has been very quiet for a long time until 2018 and the only real admin (Simsim40, as well as one or two admins from the Stick Empires Wiki) left after 2013, along with the acting admin Perat in 2014. Therefore, I have adopted this Wiki as its new admin and bureaucrat, with GAK16 as the second admin, in an attempt to revive it, so please do help to contribute ideas for stories as they are very much appreciated, or this Wiki will die completely again. Yours sincerely, Pax Orderia, Bureaucrat and Admin * Some stories here can also be found on http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?50471-Stick-Empires-Story-Competition, as well as some others which have not yet been incorporated into this wiki. * For more wiki updates, click here * Be sure to check out GAK16's Blog for more updates Featured Poll This changes every week. What is your favorite spellcaster? Magikill Medusa Infernos Cycloid Check out the Previous Featured Polls.'http://stick-empire-fan-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Samson'''' Category:Browse